Class Kills
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: The tamers are in college now, and with class comes drama. Can the queen take her place on the thrown without killing the king? Or does she have to over-throw him? But will she make her betrayal or can the king put her in her place? Ryuki


**A/N: **_So, it's been quite awhile since I last wrote a story. It was the summer before my freshman year in high school. Needless to say, I hope my writing has improved since then (I'm not a freshman in college). _

_I haven't had internet in awhile, so I haven't been able to update my other stories, or even finish them. I've had about 5 computers since then (I've had bad luck with computers lately...). _

_So, here's a new one, and I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_Please R&R._

**_Disclaimer: _**I _do not_ own digimon, or any of the characters. For if I did, I would have made another season of Tamers because the end made me sad. :'(

_Now, on with the story! :D_

**Preface: I am  
**

My name is Rika, Rika Nanaka. I'm currently of the age of eighteen, and I'm sitting here wondering how to tell my story, and why the hell I'm even sharing it…

For starters, I suppose I should speak of my life. I live with my grandmother. My mother is always away on business, and has found a new permanent residency about seventeen hours away from my current location. I'm going to college for free here, so I decided not to move with her when her job opportunity arose. She was upset, but I felt that it was in my best interest for my future to stay.

I'm pretty average. My heights just a tad under the norm, I'm pretty slim, well, very slim, and I have long strawberry blonde hair. I am not a ginger, so never call me that, ever, especially if you plan on living. In fact, I hate all names aside from my own, including pet names. They make me cringe.

My typical attire consists of jeans and a tee shirt, I really have no one to impress. In my opinion boys are a waste of time. Any logical person would come to that conclusion, or anyone with half a brain really. Girls fret over them and waste their time worrying about someone they'll forget in less than a year. Why bother? I'll not waste my time leaving myself vulnerable and open. Why leave yourself open to get hurt? Guys aren't dependable anyways. And why let distractions cause you to lose focus. They're a complete waste of time.

Anyways, I guess I should start telling this story… I can't avoid it forever, and I'm running out of things to ramble about. I really dread telling this, but I'm being forced to share. Anyways, on with it I suppose.

**Chapter One: A Chance Encounter**

"Nanaka Rika. That's really her! The former queen. They say only on person could ever beat her, Akyama Ryo. But the year she won, he didn't show up for the tournament. I bet in a rematch, she would have beat him."

"You're crazy. He was unstoppable! No one could ever beat him!"

"Psh, I bet she so could. Besides that, I'm sure her looks would distract him quite a bit. He wouldn't stand a chance."

"This is true, she's incredibly hot. Really, really, really hot."

"The years have been kind to her. I heard she gave up the card game years ago though. It's a shame she was a legend. I wouldn't mind tapping a hot nerd."

"Almost as much as the king himself was. Too bad he quit too, and he never regained the title after her either."

"I'd like to see them go at it again for sure!"

A girl walked by the two boy very steadily and pulled a chair from the table a bit to the left and in front of them and sat down in a swift careless motion. It was day one of Communication 101. They both stared at her as she pulled her earphones out of her ears and placed them in the bag next to her feet and placed her sunglasses nest to her ipod in the same bag. She looked ahead of her, and pulled her reddish brown hair up into a ponytail. Her slim slender fingers carefully ran through each strand to ensure there was no bumps in her tightly held pony. She sighed as she grabbed a blue notebook and a pen, and she began to scribble notes from the bored; the two boys behind her simply gawked.

"Kenta! She's sitting in front of us!"

"I know Kazu! I see her. Wow."

"Damn, she's fine! There's no way Akyama could beat her!"

"I don't know about that…"

"I guess it doesn't matter, neither of them have picked up their cards in the last seven years… But still, no one has ever been able to beat their records to this date."

"I wish I was that skilled. Er- I mean, back then of course."

"Mhmm, sure Kenta, I bet you still play."

"Wha- Hey! I do not!"

"Wow, we're in the same class as a celebrity! I've seen some of her current work too!"

"Current work? Like what?"

"Well, she models a little. Duh."

"Oh yeah… Wow."

Other students began to shuffle in the class, and the seats began to fill. Some of the students knew each other, and others didn't know a single soul. It appeared our celebrity didn't know anyone. Not one person sat on either side of her. She look up as a guy moved in closer to sit by her and glared. He instantly backed away, and chose a different seat.

"Hey! Takato! Over here!" Kazu waved his arms as an obvious friend entered the room. Rika looked back in disgust. The boy who went by Takato came running into the room to sit by his comrades. They cheerfully talked about the idle front of them as well as the college life they were still adjusting to.

She sat in silence staring at the desk and the class began to settle in. She lifted her head only to see a girl move nervously into the seat next to her.

"H-h-hi. Umm, I wo-would have sat somewhere else. B-but there were no open seats, So I-I, umm, I… yeah…" The girl spat out as fast as she could. The girl nervously stared at the empty space between her seat and the white board in front. Rika just stared at her expressionless before ignoring her and continuing to stare at her notebook. She was doodling no particular design.

"Hey Rika." Rika looked up to see a boy standing in front of her seat.

"Oh, hey Henry." Rika said without any enthusiasm.

"You seemed thrilled for college."

"Oh yeah, joy ride."

Henry chuckled before sitting in the open seat next to Rika.

"Finally someone who isn't shit dumb."

Henry chuckled again. Rika was pretty harsh, but they had been friends for a few years. It took him a long time to gain her trust, but he was one of the best friends she could ever ask for.

"Awe, come on Rika, they can't all be that bad."

She glared at him for a moment before returning to her doodle.

Henry looked around the room checking everyone out. A particular girl caught his eye, and Rika could tell. There was a blonde in the front corner to his right whom he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"You know her?" Rika asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Henry asked still not looking away from the blonde.

"I'll take that as a no. Keep your head under control Wong, and not the one on your shoulders."

Henry ignored her remark and continued staring.

"Alice?" The mousy girl on Rika's other side said.

Rika looked over at her with a questioning look on her face.

"T-that's Alice. We went to school together. Umm, we were pretty good friends…"

Rika looked back to the blonde, she was pretty, and her blue eyes beamed across the room. They were icy, a crystal blue.

"Hey Wong, I think girl can hook you up." Henry looked over to the girl next to Rika.

"Umm, h-hi! My name is Jeri, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"My name is Henry, and this is Rika, she's a bit of a snub, so just ignore her." Henry said with a smile.

"Hey!" Rika said angrily. She ignored them and focused on the classroom door.

"Fuck my life…" Rika snorted.

Henry looked at her in confusion and noticed the disgusted look on her face.

"Why the hell… of all the universities… Why?" Rika mumbled to herself.

"Oh my god!" Kazu yelled behind them.

"Wow! Two legends in one day! We're lucky, aren't we Takato?" Kenta said through his nose.

"Wow, that we are." Takato replied. They all stared at him with looks of admiration as he walked carelessly to a seat next to Takato, right behind Rika.

Rika was mumbling random tid bits that no one could make out, and was on the verge of snapping her pencil in half.

"What's wrong Rika?" Henry asked, finally taking his eyes off of Alice.

"Nothing." She lied as the teacher walked in the class and began to speak.

The class went by slower than Rika had wished. She could feel his eyes one her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, but took notes diligently.

When the bell finally rang, she stood up switly, and walked out of the classroom as fast as she could, but it was in vein. He had bumped into her and knocked her down. Her books went flying and other students just stepped over them.

"Watch it!" She barked.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss... Umm…"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" He asked her innocently.

"Ass hole." She said with as much force as she could.

He started to pick up her things but she refused his help and simply yanked her things away from him.

"Don't touch my things." She ordered.

"I'm just trying to help. Gee, I didn't mean to run into you, you know."

"Just go away."

"Okay miss… Uh... I still don't know your name…"

Rika ignored him, and after grabbing all her things off the floor, she walked away without a word.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked her after she exited the room behind him.

"That arrogant bastard." She spat out a little too quickly.

"Ryo? He's my roommate."

"Good. Kill him."

"Ouch. I feel like I'm missing something."

"It's nothing. I'm headed back to my dorm. I'll talk to you later."

"We live in the same building… We could walk together you know."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone then.

Rika walked away briskly. Henry didn't understand why she was in such a hurry to get away, but when Ryo exited the room and watched her walked away, he understood. She wanted to flee the scene for some reason, still unknown to anyone but her.

**A/N:** _There, chapter one is all done. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know where I did good, and where I need to improve. I can't fix it if I don't know it's wrong._

_Well, until next time, happy readings!_

_**REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
